Chrom
Information Chrom is the former leader and founder of the Holy Ylissian Army, Responsible for the 38 year civil war within the country of Ylisse. Before becoming the leader of the Holy Ylissian Army, he was a once great general for the Crimian Ultra Nationalist Tiddies, where they fought for the freedom of the tiddies within Crimia. However, once Chrom recognized the fault of his ways in the way of the tiddie, he went into exile for 20 years to recuperate from his idiocy. With his mind rejuvenated on the way of the ass, he brought with him 80'000 waifu warriors, to seize the land of Crimia or whatever the city was called that was seized by the iddy biddy tiddie comiddie. Chroms young body, as well as his utterly brutal way of war, by sending thousands upon thousands of his own soldiers to get decimated by the C.U.N.T soldiers within Ylisse. During his time in the war however, he also did a lot of fucc an' got a lot (I MEAN ALOT) of SUCC, so he had a child that he later abandoned, due to the war needing him. The times were tough, and morale was down, but due to his sister listening to too much of linkin park un-ironically, she killed herself by gibbing succ. This enraged Chrom, and led him to single handily decimating all C.U.N.T troops within the city of röv. This feat brought warmth and courage to the remaining 12'420 troops that were still alive 38 years within the war, and with these 12'420, they lead their final assault on the Ylisse capital, Ylissetol, where he earned the nickname of واحد الذي يقود الجنود حتى الموت. Chrom was later killed that day by the child he abandoned early on in the war. However, before his death, he popped a chub to her, due to her slender figure. However, Chrom did not know this was his daughter, causing him to go to hell, for thoughts of incest. However, while in hell, he fought his way through The Eclipse, proving his worth to Mumble as a worthy soldier, causing him to reincarnate Chrom. However, now 80 years into the future, he has lost his touch of realty and instead drifts throughout the land with his legendary Katana, 源氏 that was forged for him by 미스터 남자, and wanders with the name of 黒人のホモ. He accepts payments of both pictures that contain ass, or AB+ blood, to feed Mumble and to extend his lifespan by 1 year for 1 liter of blood. Skills Waifu Slash During Chroms Exile, he learned and mastered the ways of the Waifu Slash from legendary swordsman Rasputin, whom he also killed due to him stealing his weed. With Rasputins supposed death from OD, Chrom gained his followers as soldiers, and led his gelbooru crusade throughout Ylisse, Sparking the 38 year long civil war. 9-icnh Dicc what else is there to say Ass Mastery Whilst training under Rasputin, Chrom understood the way of the ass, and put down his elder knowledge of tiddie, for the betterment of himself Trivia * He's secretly gay * Was not included in smash, due to fear of incestial relations with his daughter * While often compared to Marth, he isn't the slightest bit related to him, as Marth fought for tiddies AND ass, while Chrom was a single minded bloke who didn't drink Pg TipsTM * After being reincarnated, his first words were "Wassup my bitches!". * After drinking his first tea, he proclaimed "DAMN, THAT SHIT GOOD!", leading him to develop his own tea brand that later failed. * Contrary to popular believe, Chrom DOES NOT EAT ASS, despite fighting for it! * Hates beans, and anyone who likes beans. * Favorite hero to play is Genji in Dota 2 Category:Main Protagonists Category:Gay Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Dorks Category:Special Little Snowflake Category:Sex